Mobile communication devices having digital camera capabilities are well known. One popular example of such a device is a cell phone equipped with a digital camera. Among other things, a cell phone user may spontaneously take a picture with the camera, and transmit the picture to another phone at a remote location.
In general, mobile phones are also recognized as opportunities for greater flexibility and spontaneity in business transactions. With a cell phone providing constant communications capabilities, a user can make a call from anywhere to initiate a business transaction at any time he or she has an impulse to do so.